Too Good to Say No
by Silver Moon Vampiress
Summary: Just a little charged moment between between a forbidden couple of the series. In response to a request from Yukirose. NarakuSango. Lemon. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh yeah it has been a _long_ while since I've written any stories! Well here it is! If you flame I don't give a shiznock so go on, burn me to a crisp for all I care!

Oh and for those who don't bother to look at the rating, it's M and yes there is a lemon so turn around and read another story if you no likie the lemon, all right?

Disclaimer: I don't own thing!

* * *

Too Good to Say No:

"We have to stop…"

The minute I said this he pulled back to look at me through the thick length of his ebony hair—giving him and air of obscurity.

I could tell he wanted an answer.

"Because …uh…dammit Naraku! Will you stop!

He was sucking on my neck again.

"Why", he breathed softly against my neck.

"Because the others might be looking for me and I don't want them to catch us in "the act".

I could feel his right eyebrow rise against my neck in a "and I care because" gesture, as he said, "So?"

"So…I don't want to get caught, so we have to stop—_now_.

"Who cares what the others think", he said as he started to suck on my neck again.

"I do", I cried, exasperated, not to mention breathlessly, from all his incessant teasing. "Have you forgotten that we're not supposed to be together _at all_?"

"No I haven't and yet, we are", he said.

"That's not the point. The point is I don't want to get caught, so I'm gonna head back before the others become suspicious and come looking for me."

Before I could move to gather the clothing he had removed—aside from my white and pink striped kimono—he pinned me to the trunk of the tree behind me, and held me there—with his demon strength—his hands braced on both my shoulders.

"You worry too much. If the others should come looking for us, I can conceal us behind a barrier and minimize my demon aura so that not even Inuyasha can pick up my scent", he said.

This put me at ease somewhat and I eased against him slowly, causing him to groan when our lower bodies came in contact.

"Besides…" he continued breathlessly, "I'm not through ravishing your body."

My breath halted in my throat as I heard these words and he sent a passionate thrill through me, when he brushed aside my kimono and exposed my shoulders and began to run the pads of his thumb along my soft flesh. I was then shocked into a moan when he ran his tongue down my right shoulder and slowly nibbled down to my collarbone. I had almost forgotten about leaving to go and return to Inuyasha and the others—his teasing having driven me too a _great _distraction—and yet I now realized what was going on.

I was submitting to him.

Not only was I submitting to him, but he was also seducing me into submitting to him. And guess what? It was working!

Now realizing this I pushed him away roughly—though my body was reluctant to do so—and I moved away from him as I said, "Damn you Naraku! I despise you for knowing all of my erogenous zones! You know exactly how to manipulate me through these places to get me all 'hot' for you and do pretty much everything you want!"

"I know and I love that you have all those erogenous zones. It makes the job of seducing you a whole lot easier, and not to mention fun."

"Damn manipulating son of a…"

"Besides…I know each and everyone", he said as he cut off my vehement statement, approached me slowly and pinned me to the tree _again_.

A thrill of pleasure shot through me as he lowered his lips to brush along my collarbone—once more—before he lifted his lips and crushed them to mine. He didn't hesitate and simply pried my mouth open and drove his tongue inside; not that I was resisting anyway. I kissed him with a passion I had never known until he took me that first time. However as soon as he started the kiss, he broke it off and pulled back to find my eyes filled with an undeniable look a pure lust for him, and grinned; knowing that he had won.

And he had.

The moment he realized this, I felt him focus his aura on erecting a barrier that would obscure us from any prying eyes and allow us a private moment alone in this forest. The minute he had completed this task, I gripped him by the back of his neck and brought his lips back to mine in a bruising clash.

This time I was going to take initiative, and he was gonna like it.

And he did.

His right hand moved to cup my chin and raise it so that he could get a better taste of my mouth, while his left hand slipped lower and squeezed between our tightly pressed and well-fit bodies; loosening my obi in quick jerky movements. The minute my obi drifted to the floor, he tore his lips from mine and stared down at me, his gaze of lust mirroring my own.

"Now let me show you how much I know your body's erogenous zones; the ones that'll drive you wild", he whispered to me against my bare shoulders. "Let's see: your neck."

And so he started with my neck, nipping there softly and sucking my already inflamed neck. I in turn elicited a soft moan and a whimper and he pulled back.

"Next: your collarbone"

He gave my collarbone he same treatment as my neck, this time milking an even louder moan from me before he pulled back _again_.

"Now your breasts", he said as he separated the folds of my kimono and slipped his hands inside.

"Ah! Ah yes…yes…" I moaned, as he cupped my breasts in his hands and kneaded my nipples until the hardened. Then without warning he brought his mouth to one of my nipples and began to suck on it—hard. I moaned—even louder this time—in absolute ecstasy as he continued—gripping a fistful of his hair in my hands and holding him there in desperation. Then he moved on to my other breast and repeated the same treatment, in the same teasing manner as I arched against his mouth fitfully. Then he released the nipple he had imprisoned between his lips—and teeth— and moved away, breathing heavily.

"Now…last but not least…" he said kneeling down before me and moving the fabric of my kimono aside to reveal my thighs—now glistening with sweat from all the tension. "Your most erogenous zone…" he whispered as he brushed his face along my inner thighs for a moment, before he pushed them apart and lifted my legs upon his shoulders.

Without any forewarning he leaned his face towards my womanhood and flicked his tongue over my entrance.

He was right indeed. My most erogenous zone was my womanhood, and the minute he did this I screamed—_really_ loud.

He did it again and this time I screamed, "Naraku", in a fitful moan as I slumped against him as shudders passed through my body.

He pulled back then and said; "Now you know how well I know you body."

I could barely stand on me feet at this point, let alone nod an answer, so I just sat there—leaning against him heavily and panting wildly.

Oh, but the teasing didn't end there for the minute my breathing had settled down to a normal rate he began his heavy assault upon my entrance—dipping his tongue in and out of my folds in a wild frenzy. My breathing picked up again and I was panting against his neck in heavy gasps for air as he gave me more and more pleasure—building waves upon waves of ecstasy upon my numb body.

Finally after minutes of his tongue moving incessantly inside me, I climaxed—rearing myself up against his mouth as I spurted my cum into his waiting mouth, which he lapped up eagerly, running his tongue along my inner thighs and his lips to make sure he got it all. When he pulled away from me, he had a look of pleasure upon his face.

"Damn you taste good", he said.

Still coming down from my unbelievable climax, I merely nodded. After a while he slipped my legs from his shoulders and allowed me to stand on my own two feet, which of course was hard for me to do seeing as I was still shaky from my climax. Once I had taken a moment to regain my composure, I wrapped myself in my kimono and went over to grab my discarded clothes lying rumpled on the ground.

"Hey", he said when he saw that I was gathering my things to leave. "Where're you going?"

"Back to Inuyasha and the others", I said as I turned away from him to _pretend _to put on my clothes. Hey if he could tease the hell out of me, I could do the same for him.

"Hey Sango, you owe me."

I turned to face him again, taking a lingering glance upon him, and sweeping down to where him member stood at attention, before I said, "I know." Then I turned and started to walk away, but slowly. I wanted to torture him like he did me and to make him want me as badly as I wanted him earlier before.

"Well aren't you going to help me with my little problem?"

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't", I said as looked back for minute to see his rising anger before I turned away. The minute I turned away I ran right into his hard body.

With a sudden burst of speed he was there and now I was trapped.

He gripped me by my shoulders and backed me up until I was pinned to the tree _once again_ and I just simply laughed, while slipping my kimono off my body and undoing his pants.

"What's so funny?"

"_You_! You always fall for this ploy! You know I always give you want in the end by now, don't you?"

"Yeah I just want to make sure that I get it and not someone else."

"Believe me, you're the only one who gets what I offer to you on a daily basis."

"Damn straight", he said as he helped me climb his body and mount him.

In one swift motion, he entered me and we began to move at steady pace that soon turned fast as his need to reach his release increased as well as my own.

Then we climaxed as one.

He spilled his seed into me and I spurted cum all along his cock. After taking a moment to collect ourselves he pulled out and set me down on my feet again.

"You know one of these days you're gonna get me pregnant, ya know?"

"I know. But the question is would you be willing to carry and bear my child?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"That better be a yes", he said.

"You know it is", I said as I put my clothes on in front of him, while simultaneously giving him a appreciative glance of my body.

After I was fully dressed I stepped up to him and reached for his neck and brought his lips to mine in a short yet passionate kiss. He of course took it a step further and almost got out of my clothes again, but I broke away just in time.

"I want to see you again. Tonight", he said after our heated kiss.

"Alright." And with that I stepped through his barrier and into the surprising darkness of twilight.

All right I know what you're thinking. What the hell is the deal with me fucking Naraku, but he's just to too damn good to say no to, ya know? What can I say?

I turned back and watched as Naraku's barrier dissolved into the darkness of twilight and he disappeared into the sky in a cloud of miasma.

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? Someone requested I do this pairing so here it is! Hope you like it! If not aww well! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So on a whim, I decided to continue this story and so here it is! Hope you like it! If you don't, too damn bad! I'm too tired to care anyway!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah…I don't own Inuyasha! No need to remind of this fact!

Too Good to Say No:

Chapter 2:

* * *

So yeah, I'll bet you're wondering why all of a sudden I'm banging Naraku behind the others backs? Well see…it wasn't always that way…

It was one of the nights I was supposed to meet Kohaku in the nearby forest, of course unbeknownst to Inuyasha and the others. This had been going on for quite some time and as far as knew, Naraku was none the wiser. Well, unfortunately for me Naraku had known the whole time that I was meeting with Kohaku and plotted to capture me on that very night. I awoke in the middle of the night with the moon riding high in the sky and I cautiously slipped past the sleeping forms of my comrades to go meet Kohaku. Even Kirara, who was usually attentive to my every move, slept soundly as I slunk through the deep shadows of the forest.

I felt my way through the darkness, stumbling over brush that appeared unnoticed in my path as I waited for Kohaku's signal that he was present in the forest with me. At last I saw the shining beacon of Kohaku's lantern, purging the forest of its veil of shadows as I drew near. Once I came upon the clearing where Kohaku stood waiting for me, I looked upon his blank, melancholy visage on the verge of tears. I hated that Naraku had manipulative control over him and my only wish was to free him from that monstrous, half-demon. However, I had to settle for these nighttime meetings that were laced with secrecy, though I wasn't fond of it.

I ran to him, ready to embrace him like I had done when he was alive and before he was resurrected by the power of the Jewel. I stopped short however, when Kohaku's adolescent form morphed into a taller, more muscular form of a young man. My jaw dropped when my brother's form dissipated and Naraku's vile form took its place. He gave a chilling laugh that sent shivers up and down my spine.

"What's wrong Sango", he asked in mock concern. "Don't you desire to embrace your brother Kohaku?" He smiled that cold, probing smile of his and my anger flared to a roaring crescendo.

"Damn you Naraku! What have you done to Kohaku?"

"You need not worry about him Sango…you should be more worried about yourself…" he whispered into the night.

His lantern's light relinquished in a flash and the forest was suddenly flooded by shadows again. The hair on the back my neck stood on end as I sensed Naraku's presence all around me, yet the shadows gave nothing away. Perhaps I was tad bit paranoid, but I drew my retractable blade on my forearm feeling like I was a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. I knew I was in trouble, but if Naraku had intended to kill me from the start, I would've been lying in my own pool of blood by now. I felt a rush of air behind me and I whirled prepared to defend myself against whatever Naraku hurled at me from the darkness.

My eyes scanned the darkness before me, finding nothing of serious threat lurking in the cloak of night. I felt another brush of wind from something rushing by behind me and I whirled around like I had before, searching the darkness more frantically. My pulse skyrocketed and my heart leapt into my throat when I heard Naraku whisper from the darkness, "Sango…Sango…Sango…Sango…"

I jerked my gaze all around the clearing following Naraku's voice, trying to locate the origin. After jumping at each eerie whisper of my name, Naraku's voice died, the echo fading soundlessly into the trees. I froze listening to every sound—the rushing of a nearby stream, the sigh of a cool breeze through the trees, the chirping of crickets echoing into the night—all was quiet but these natural, nighttime sounds. And yet, my ears strained to hear the rustle of a bush or the telltale crunch of a leaf underfoot—anything to give away where Naraku was hiding. For a few spaces of time the only sound was the hammering of my heart against my sternum and the thrum of my pulse as my blood pumped fluidly through my veins.

I was so irked by the silence suffocating me in the darkness that I started to hyperventilate; I felt my skin crawl as gooseflesh marched up my arms making me shiver. I was on edge allowing my fear to block any rational thoughts that came to mind; it was _too_ quiet. Without so much as a sound of warning, Naraku's lantern flared to life behind me and I could suddenly sense his presence behind me like a line of heat. I held my breath as I felt Naraku brush aside my hair, before he brought his lips a scant distance away from my neck and whispered my name. I felt his lips meet my skin and I bit my lip and stiffened my spine, forcing myself not to give away what my true intentions were in that moment. When I felt the timing was right, I swung around in a roundhouse spin swinging my blade in arch-like motion, in an attempt to hit my mark and nail Naraku in the throat—a nice, clean, thorough cut. Though it was my truest intention, once I whirled on him and lashed out with my blade he was gone and I ended up slashing at empty air.

"You missed…" he said from behind me.

I whirled on him, prepared to strike again and not miss, but this time he caught my forearm, barely missing the bite of my blade. With burning determination to get away I brought my left fist up to punch him but he caught my blow with ease. I let out a short frustrated cry as I tried to tear my wrists out of his grasp, fear welling up and overflowing inside me. He leaned towards me then, scenting me and I flinched.

"Mmm…I can smell your fear, Sango. It exhilarates me…"

I closed my eyes when I felt his lips press to the steady pounding of my jugular vein. I pushed away then, and he let me, causing me to stumble backwards before I righted myself. I felt my eyes burn from unshed tears and blinked a few times to hold them back before I looked him square in the eye.

"What do you want", I asked firmly, keeping the fear from my voice.

"You…" he simply said and I tilted my head in utter confusion.

"What do you mean", I asked, suddenly feeling anxious and speculative of his answer.

"I want _you_, Sango. All of you—your mind, body, and soul."

He stared at me with a knowing, chilling smile and suddenly his intentions dawned on me like a bright light shone in a dark alleyway; Naraku wasn't intending to kill me…his intent was to…to rape me. With the weight of my realization pressing down upon my shoulders, I backed away slowly, before I turned to bolt away from him. Before I could get very far, he was suddenly standing in my path, almost as if he had teleported there. The collision sent a surprising jolt through me and I teetered backwards, thrown off balance. I blanched; ready to meet the solid roughness of the forest floor, but instead I fell against him. I opened my eyes and realized that he had come around to stand behind me and caught me in his arms. I struggled to get away from him but he pulled me to him with his arms crossed over my midsection, using his demon strength to cease my futile movements.

He leaned in ever so close to my ear and whispered in a hot breathy caress against my neck, "Do you know how long I've desired your body, Sango? How long I've fantasized about undressing you and feeling your bare skin against mine? How long I wanted to taste you—your fear, your desire, your need, your want, your flesh…"

He paused until all that was filling the silence between us was our erratic breathing before he continued.

"I wanted you since your entire village became ensnared in my trap and were all annihilated. How I longed to touch you while I stayed at my castle, too wounded to go on and avenge the death of your family and your fellow villagers. Do you know how many sleepless nights I had and how many wet dreams I had of you, where I woke up hard, as if you had stroked me while I slept? Far too long I had to relieve myself with thoughts of you and what it would feel like to have your hands stroking my rock-hard member."

I couldn't suppress the gasp that was coming and only covered my mouth in shock at Naraku's confessions. He continued, as if my reaction didn't matter, in his usual chilling tone.

"Of course I originally felt disgusted with myself for lusting after a filthy, ningen girl, but I soon overcame my disgust and decided to satiate my flaming desire and finally take you as mine…and now that I have you, there's no escape…"

He brought one of his hands to the front of my kimono, hovering over one of my breasts briefly, before he pressed it there, squeezing lightly. My breathing quickened and he sensed it, bringing his other hand up to massage my other breast. My breath hissed out when he slipped one of his hands between the folds of my kimono and tentatively touched the flesh above my breast, before he brushed his hand against my nipple. I felt my chest tighten as my nipple hardened under the influence of his touch. I bit back a moan, trying not to give away how I _good_ he was making me feel, but it was no use; I knew he could sense the minute my fear of him melted away to reveal a burning, deep desire for him.

"I can almost taste your need Sango…What is it you so strongly desire?"

I knew what he was trying to do; he was trying to make me beg for him to touch my body, and the more rational part of me rebelled against the idea of a submissive defeat. I bit my lip harder this time—almost hard enough to draw blood—trying to quell the moan that was burning in my throat and threatening to spill from my lips. When he rolled and pinched my nipple between is forefinger and thumb, the moan I was struggling to suppress stumbled from my lips violently, before I sighed and collapsed against him.

"What…what is it you desire Sango? Tell me…"

"I want…" I trailed off panting as I felt Naraku's other hand join in massaging my breasts.

"Yes…" he hissed in my ear. "Say it…"

"I-I want…ah!" I arched against his skillful hands when he rolled both my nipples between his forefingers and thumbs.

"Come on Sango…we both want the same thing. All you have to do is say three…simple…words…"

As his final three words slipped past his lips, he gave my nipples three rough, yet pleasurable pinches. I cried out again, but I cut it short by biting my lip to keep the three words that were burning at the back of my throat—_I want you_.

"The only way the ache of your body is going to be relieved is if you say what I want to hear", he said squeezing my breasts idly. When he flicked his fingers lightly across my nipples, I think that was what did me in.

"I-I want you…Naraku", I let out in a breathy whisper.

"I can't hear you…louder Sango", he said flicking his fingers against my nipples more roughly.

"Oh Kami…" I moaned feeling the ache increase tenfold. "Yes…oh Kami! I want you! Touch me Naraku!"

I writhed against Naraku's skillful hands on my breasts, feeling dizzy with my desire. Could it be I desired Naraku's touch all along and just chose to view him as my enemy, instead of the object of my burning lust? Miroku, or any other man for that matter, never made me feel this way. Naraku wasn't a man though; he was a vile, disgusting, masochistic demon, but he was a damn sexy one. I leaned heavily against him, feeling my knees buckle as he continued his ongoing and tactful assault on my breasts. He knew it was coming and supported my weight with his body, with only the ease that demons exude. He released my breasts and in response he got a sigh of contentment from me followed by a moan of disappointment.

"Please don't stop…" I said feebly, though I wasn't sure he'd heard me.

He held me in his arms, pressing my backside to his chest firmly, so I could_ feel_ his excitement. Surprisingly the feel of Naraku's throbbing erection digging roughly into my back excited me and I knew he heard my breathing sped up exponentially. Naraku turned me in his arms slowly, so that I was facing him and pressed to him full length. I could feel the thundering slam of his heart against his sternum and I knew my heart was beating just as hard and fast. He lifted my chin tenderly, almost as if he were afraid he would snap my neck if he did so in a rough manner and I sucked in a gasp, surprised at his sudden, careful tenderness.

Naraku, being tender? I had to be dreaming, and yet it was no dream when he pressed his lips firmly against mine. It was then that I had my first true taste of the dark side and I loved it! I felt a rush of wind around us as his lips moved against mine in a warm promise of what was to come and I slowly brought my arms up to encircle his neck, bringing my breasts flush against his chest. I could tell he was pleased by this, by the way his lips curved against mine and he in turn brought his hands up to my upper back, pressing there to increase the pressure between us. I moaned as my erect nipples chafed against the inside of my kimono while being pressed to his chest. He held me to him like that for quite some time before he moved his hands up to entangle in my hair. He made me tilt my head so that my mouth was slanted at an odd angle against his, before he forced his tongue between my lips and into my mouth. The first touch of his tongue sent a rush of molten heat through me and my head started to spin. He worked his skillful tongue against my own until I was dizzy with passion and a wild, burning desire to be touched. I was so out of it that when he pulled away we were suddenly in a new locale. Don't ask me how and when we ended up there, because I was too busy being kissed senseless by a vile demon I once considered my enemy; once…

I passed my glance over our surroundings and I knew that we were inside his castle—more than likely his room—before I settled my gaze upon Naraku standing in front of me in the center of the room. My eyes drank him in eagerly, though the more modest part of me kept me from lowering my gaze to his nether regions. Feeling his obvious desire for me was one thing…seeing it was another and happened to be something that would make me lose my nerve. When I saw his steady hands begin to part his haori, baring his chest in the semi-lit shadows of his room, I felt a flush of embarrassment. Oh sure, _now_ I was embarrassed and over something less prudent than what he had done to my now sensitive and swollen breasts. He paused mid-motion and left his hakami gaping open and framing his chest. I could feel my fear and nervousness swelling within me again and I swallowed hard.

Naraku must have sensed my change in temperament because he began to advance on me slowly, like a predator hunting its prey. And guess who was the prey? I don't know why, but I suddenly found myself advancing backwards away from him in a slow and steady path to the far side of the room. He followed me, an expression of ease upon his face, while mine was more likely one of fear and nervousness. He stopped then in his advancement towards me and I halted in my steady progress away from him.

"Sango…do you fear me, even after what we have just done", he asked.

"N-no", I said, my voice faltering. Oh _yeah_ I sounded _real_ convincing.

"You're lying Sango."

"No I'm not…" I tried to make my voice firmer to cover up my bad lying, but my efforts proved futile when he said, "I can taste your fear like a fine wine Sango. There's no use in lying to me."

Shit! Well it just goes to show how pointless it is to lie to a demon. And yet I was still denying my fear. I shook my head slowly and I opened my mouth to spew out another nervous denial, but my lie caught in my throat when he began to advance on me again. I practically stumbled over myself as scrambled backwards to get away from him. I hit the wall behind me solidly and I knew I had nowhere else to run. He stood a few feet away from me and when he reached out to touch me I flinched. I stayed huddled against the wall, afraid to open my eyes—I could no longer sense Naraku's presence and that unnerved me. Then I heard a shift of clothing as he leaned closer to me, planting the flats of his palms on the wall on either side of my head. Suddenly the heat of his body burst over me and I couldn't deny the compelling urge to look at him. I found him leaning over me and though we weren't touching physically, I could feel the heat between us like the stifling warmth that fills windowless rooms in mid-summer. Perhaps what held my attention most was how well his eyes reflected the heat roiling restlessly between us; he wanted me and _only_ me, and I knew he would have me. Did the thought frighten me? _Hell yeah_, but part of me wanted him as well. Scary thought, huh?

He stared down at me with those ominously heated eyes 'til the point that I felt as if I would melt under his scrutiny like heat held near wax. Finally he looked away from my face, his eyes rolling downward—lower than my face. I followed his gaze with my own and found his scorching gaze fixated upon my collarbone which was exposed by his earlier exploration of the inside of my kimono. I couldn't stop the rush of heat that flooded my face, nor could I voluntarily slow my heart rate as my heart threatened to jump into my throat. I attempted to turn away, but Naraku gripped my chin and turned me to face him. He held me like that for agonizingly long minutes until it came to the point when I practically screamed at him to kiss me. I guess he caught the raw need in my eyes because he leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against mine. He pulled back so soon after our brief touch of lips, that I barely had time to react and that left me _very_ unsatisfied. I told him so by the way I tried to pull him back to me, but he brushed my hands away. I was ready to put up a fight to get what I wanted—which was for him to give me a _real_ kiss like the one he gave me back in the forest—but my sudden vigor died away when he knelt before swell of my breasts.

My throat was suddenly dry and I tried to hydrate it by swallowing hard, but the bitter metallic taste of fear of the unknown constricted my throat. Though I knew he wasn't out to harm me now, there was still that underlying wariness of him clenching my gut.

"W-what a-are y-you going t-to do?" My voice sounded weak even to me and I knew it clearly projected my fear just as well as the responses of my body.

Naraku didn't answer me and simply loosened my obi, so that it hung open exposing a long line of my bare flesh, from the hollow of my throat to my navel. I wanted to wrap myself up in what little dignity I had left and cover my indecency, but the scorching scrutiny of his eyes froze me in place. He finally acknowledged me, staring up at me from his perch dangerously close to my breasts. He held my gaze while his hands lightly brushed my gaping kimono aside to reveal my breasts.

I opened my mouth to protest, but it died in my throat and I moaned instead at the first touch of his tongue against my taut nipples. I bit my lip when he brought my entire nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. I cried out, panting heavily my eyes clouded with my returning lust. All the while Naraku watched me, my reactions to his touch, the sounds of pleasure that slipped past my lips. I screwed my eyes shut when he scraped the perfect whiteness of his fangs lightly against my nipple, gripping his shoulders roughly when he began to suck on it again. He drew back after a while of drawing odd mewling, sounds from my throat and moved to my other breast and repeated the process. By the time he was through I was panting and almost too weak to stand with the burning lust that was crying to be sated. My body was aching and I knew exactly what I wanted now. When Naraku made a move to pull away I gripped his shoulder tighter in a pleading gesture. He swiveled his gaze upward so that our gazes locked and I knew he could see the lust like a rekindled flame in my eyes.

"Please…" I said gripping his shoulder with even more incessant force.

"Please, what?" He managed to keep his voice neutral as he watched my face from below.

I swallowed hard and turned away from him for a brief moment. When I was facing him again I knew that a blush was burning my cheeks, but the desire and lust in my gaze did not waver nor did my voice when I said, "I want you. Take me, _now_."

With no amount of hesitation on his part, he was standing before me, his body pressed tightly against mine—his bare chest to mine. I sighed at the desired contact and brought my arms up to encircle his broad back. When my hands didn't feel the delicious warmth that his body radiated, I realized that he still had his haori on and this made me frown. I pulled back with the frown clear on my face, and yanked at his haori to get his attention.

When he found my gaze I said, "This"—I made a show of yanking at his haori—"has to go. _Now_."

He rapidly shrugged the fabric off his shoulders and I watched it flutter down to the ground before resting in a heap behind him. I smiled and drew him to me—my bare chest to his—with my hands clasping the back of his neck. "Much better."

I had forgotten that I had my blade retracted and only noticed when I felt a bit of Naraku's flesh give under the bite of the blade on his shoulder blade hidden by his flowing ebony tresses. He winced slightly, and if I hadn't been so close I never would have noticed. I tore the blade from my forearm carefully, throwing it to the floor, and it clattered to a rest with an almost inaudible thump.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, as I felt the warm rivulets of his blood run down my fingers.

"_That's_ much better", he said and he drew me back to him again.

He gripped my chin lightly and brought my lips to his in a warm rush. Every thought in my mind melted away and all my focus went into kissing Naraku. It was such a blissful heaven when his tongue met mines again, my knees buckled underneath me. He held my weight for a moment and picked me up with ease and carried me—to where I wasn't too sure—kissing me with a fever that matched my own. When he pulled back I was cradled in his arms near his bed. Without a word he laid me down on the bedspread and I stared up at him totally vulnerable to whatever he planned to do to me next. He stared at me with that same hungry look that nearly melted me in the other room and I realized that my kimono was gapping open in a silent scream, revealing my body. Though I was aware of the fact that my breasts were exposed to his scrutiny, I didn't feel the urge to blush or be embarrassed. What was the point? He'd already seen my breasts and explored every inch of them with his eyes, his mouth, his teeth, his tongue…why not let him look and explore some more? I lay there for a while staring up at him with unfocused eyes until at last he came to me, crawling over my limp body and supporting his weight over me on hands and knees.

"Sango…" He said my name running his hands against the edge of my kimono. Though my kimono was a barrier against the warmth of his hands, I could almost feel it burning through the cloth and warming my skin, making the ache return to my body in a rush.

"Naraku…" I whispered his name on an exhalation.

"Yes Sango…" he said his hands hovering over my breasts.

"Take me now…please! The ache…I can't take it!"

He didn't accept my request with words but rather with his actions; he pressed his hands down against my breasts and watched them spill into his hands. When he started to massage them I came undone like a ball of yarn and arched against his hands, moaning his name. He leaned into me then and planted his lips firmly over mine, swallowing my moans like an exotic drink. He continued his assault on my breasts while kissing me like his life depended upon it. I screamed against his mouth and arched against his body wanting to feel his body pressed against mine, but he tactfully avoided the contact. He finally pulled away from the kiss leaving me breathless, his hands still teasing my breasts idly. I tried to bring him back to me so I could press my body against his but he pushed my hands away.

"Naraku…" I whined, pleading for him to give me this.

"No Sango…not yet."

I whined again but he ignored me and focused his energy on teasing my breasts. He seemed so fascinated by the slightest touch he pressed against my breasts and how I would react. After a while he stopped, leaving me panting on the bed, eyes unfocused. I barely took note of him tearing my kimono from my upper body. He finally got my attention when he began to lick a hot, delicious path down my body with his tongue.

He started at my neck, sucking hard, making me draw sudden gasps of air, before he moved down to my collarbone. He sucked there like he had done to my neck and licked a downward path to my cleavage, stopping to swirl his tongue around my areolas before he started sucking on my nipples again. I screamed his name over and over again, arching against his mouth with each draw of his mouth on my nipples. When he finally stopped I collapsed heavily against the bed and he continued licking down my body in a hot line until he reached my navel. He dipped his tongue in and out lazily, watching for my reactions. It felt odd to have his tongue there and I didn't think that my navel would be such a sensitive area, and yet I panted and moaned and screamed and writhed like when he had licked my breasts.

I knew his destination the minute he stopped teasing my navel, and still I couldn't find the words to tell him no. I knew now that I truly wanted this. I pulled myself far up enough that I could look down my body and watch him and what he was doing made my mouth dry. He was now tearing off the remnants of the bottom half of my kimono and tossing the torn cloth aside to flutter downward in the heap that was once my clothes. Once I was completely bare before his eyes, he drank me in with his eyes. I took note of how much darker his eyes had become as he raked his heated gaze down to my throbbing womanhood.

I squirmed a little underneath the intense scrutiny of his gaze and he followed my movements. After several moments of enduring the weightiness of his gaze he finally leaned in and continued his path from my navel. I held my breath as I watched him deliberately teased me by moving past my aching womanhood and licking my inner thigh. He licked a lazy path down to my ankles, mirroring the movement with his left hand on my right thigh. He then traced a path upwards until his tongue and his hand met just outside the junction of my hips.

He locked gazes with me as he brought his hand to my entrance and separated my slick folds, applying a delicious pressure to my clit. My breath came out with a sharp hiss, followed by an incoherent moan of his name. When he rubbed my clit this time, my body went numb and my head fell back against the bedspread. I felt his fingers move away from my clitoris and I managed to find the strength to bring my head up and look down my body at him again.

I found him staring at his cum coated fingers fixedly and when he noticed me staring at him he said, "You're wet Sango."

I had the decency to blush but I didn't turn away as he began to lick fingers like there was honey on them. When he was finished he brought his hand back to my entrance and slipped his index finger inside with ease. The intrusion was a shock and my inner walls convulsed around his finger inside me, making him groan. He withdrew his finger slowly only because of how hard I was clenching it inside me and it came out glistening with my essence.

"You're so tight Sango", he said gritting his teeth as he pressed his finger inside me again.

I writhed at the intrusion again, and I could feel my walls clenching around his finger like some oblong thing. He withdrew his finger shallowly and I screamed his name, clenching his finger deeper inside me as a wave of pleasure built inside me. He pressed his finger in deeper and I screamed as he hit something inside me, feeling immense pleasure uncoil inside me and radiate out to the rest of my body; the pleasure touching upon every part of me and engulfing me in a tingling sensitivity. Naraku withdrew his finger again and then pressed it deep within me hitting that spot again. I could feel the pressure building to a glorious crescendo and when he pressed his finger deep inside me one last time, the wave of pleasure that had been building within me, crashed over me and everything was eaten away by the white-hot pleasure trembling through my body.

I was vaguely aware of my cry of Naraku's name, the leaking of my essence down my thighs and the slight pull of Naraku pulling his finger out of my entrance. After that climax, I was sure I'd had reached my limit and that I couldn't handle another mind-numbing climax, but Naraku didn't seem to think so, for he brought his mouth to my clit and began suck on it hard. I writhed and thrashed violently on the bed as he sucked on my clit some more, before he slipped his tongue inside my entrance. When he began to draw his tongue in and out of my entrance I raised my hands and entangled my fingers in his hair holding him to me as he gave me more and more pleasure. He lifted my hips off the bed and held my entrance closer to his mouth.

I felt his tongue probe me deeper and I cried out as I felt the pressure of my oncoming climax build. At last my climax crashed upon me, wracking my body with little aftershocks of pleasure. I felt him pull his tongue out while I lay on the bed panting and he pressed it against my clit, making me cum again, before he pulled away. When I finally came down from the duel climaxes Naraku worked me into, I found him leaning over me just watching me like I was the most fascinating thing in the world right now. Perhaps I was the most fascinating thing in the world to him and the thought made me feel unbelievably sexy and totally in control. Never in my life had I felt this rush of dominance over a man or half-demon as the case might be.

I suddenly had the urge to exploit this power, to take it and run with it. I wanted to test the bounds of Naraku's control and how long his resistance would endure a little foreplay from me. All right, so I'll admit I wasn't the most experienced when it came to men. Let's face it, my experience with men paled in comparison with my demon slaying skills. Come to think of it, it was rather odd that the person I end being with happens to be a demon and I'm a demon slayer. Figures I'd fall for the enemy. Maybe I'm just tired of the endless battles and the never-ending rain of blood and demon guts that seem to follow me everywhere. It was about time I found someone to be with that wasn't a twisted hentai. Though I never would have thought I would end up with my former enemy, much less in such an intimate situation.

So with this rush of womanly power and dominance, came this overbearing confidence that swelled within me and surpassed the embarrassment that was trying to surface over what I planned to do to the half-demon that leaned over me. I managed to slide my body from underneath his without touching him and sat back staring back at him. My eyes strayed downwards for a brief moment and a caught a glimpse of the length of his member straining against the fabric of his pants. I turned my gaze away as quickly as could, hoping that he didn't notice where my eyes had been. My cheeks burned with a blush I couldn't suppress and I knew he noticed right away since his eyes had been staring fixedly upon my face and nothing else.

I turned my face away so that our eye contact was broken and I was staring at one of the far walls. I sensed the moment that he moved towards me, so close that the warmth that radiated from him wrapped around me like a blanket, making me shiver with excitement. When I finally turned my gaze to him, I found his eyes retaining such a passion that it nearly melted my heart. Before this I never thought Naraku could've felt any soft-edged emotions for anyone, not even his servants, spawned from his very flesh. But sitting there gazing into his eyes, I realized that all the passion, the emotion that was reflected in his eyes right now was all for me.

Without hesitation he reached out and caressed my face gently as though the slightest show of strength would break me. Never in my life had I been treated so delicately by someone aside from my father and mother. I grew up my entire life being treated like one of the guys, because I was demon slayer after all and the only female to take up such a dangerous profession. Being handled like I was a delicate flower by Naraku melted me more than his heated exploration of my body. For once in my life I felt like a woman and it made me smile.

I sighed and melted against the delicious warmth of his hand against my face. I closed my eyes in contentment briefly, before I turned my face into his open palm and brushed my lips against the calluses that decorated his palm with a sensual roughness. I was surprised by the deep rumbling groan that he elicited and pulled back a bit, surprisingly afraid that I had hurt him.

He stopped me though, by taking my right hand and placing a soft kiss on the back, before locking gazes with me. I gasped and he said, "Don't stop."

He held my hand for a little while longer, before leaving it limp in my own and leaving the choice of what I would decide to me. I hesitated briefly before I brought his open palm before my lips, keeping my eyes intent upon it so I didn't get distracted by the intense scrutiny of his gaze that was boring through me. I flicked my gaze up to his face for few seconds before I slowly brought his open palm to my mouth again and gently brushed my lips across the surface as well as his long fingers. He groaned again, eyes fluttering shut and that rush of womanly power overwhelmed me again; it made bolder, overloaded my rational thought and took complete control over me and my actions.

Which was the reason why the next time I pressed my mouth to Naraku's open palm, my tongue replaced the gentle caress of my lips.

"Oh Kami, Sango", he managed through a deep groan.

I found his gaze with mine and I saw the wild passion and desire reflected in his eyes, floating close to the surface and just waiting to be released. I could tell he was losing control and a part me thought, _Good_. I knew he was near the breaking point and that all he needed now was a little more prodding and he would finally surrender to the passion that he had held back for so long. And I knew just how to set him on edge.

I released the hand that I held in my grasp and it fell limply at his side as though he were paralyzed and had no voluntary control over his body anymore. I took note of the stiffness of his spine as he stared at me, trying to regain some semblance of the control he had when he pushed me to orgasm twice. He knew now that he had lost control and the thought was making him frantic. I guess when you're such a formidable half-demon, you get used to the idea of being in control and pulling all the strings. However, I was not going to allow him the pleasure of being in total control of everything, so I decided to toy with him, test his control until he was consumed by the lust he had kept bottled up for so many lonely nights.

With a gentle hand pressed flat against his chest, I pushed him backwards onto the cushy bedspread and he simply gave into my demand and limply fell backwards. It didn't even require that much effort on my part and he seemed almost in a daze. He didn't try to stop me when I straddled his body, supporting my weight on my hands and knees like he had when he loomed over me. He seemed distant, not really all there with his eyes clouded over with the desire he struggled to control. I knew what would break his control though and so put my plan into motion.

I leaned over him briefly, my breasts hanging freely in his face as I gripped his wrists above his head and untied the ribbon that tied the ends of my hair together with my other hand. I then tied his wrists together with it and pulled away with little protest from him. I leaned in and kissed his lips passionately waiting from to respond. When I felt him trying to take control of the kiss I pulled away quickly before I lost all cognitive thought as he teased me with his tongue. He groaned and lay there looking very unsatisfied and smiled down at him.

"Sorry Naraku. This time I'm gonna be in control", I said trailing warm hands down his chest.

He shivered underneath my touch and I leaned down to run my tongue along his collarbone. He shivered again, but I wanted a better response from him than that, so I flicked my tongue tentatively against one of his taut nipples. This time he bucked underneath me and I was satisfied.

"Now I want to see more of that", I said bringing the fullness of his taut nipple into my mouth and sucking on it like he did to me before.

He groaned and arched against my mouth while bringing his body closer to mine and a heat flared within me. Kami I wanted him so bad, but I wanted to do this first before I gave myself up to him completely so I continued to tease him. I moved to his other nipple, milking the same desired response before I pulled back and decided to try something new. I straddled his hips, pressing my weight down so that his body was supporting my body and my arms were on either side of his head. I then leaned down and used my hands to explore his chest at first then as the fever of my desire flared to life like a wild fire my mouth and tongue did the exploring.

Then I started to rub my breasts against his chest and I could feel his breath and heart rate sped up. I knew he could have ripped through his flimsy restraints at any time, but the fact was that he didn't; he allowed me my brief moment of faux control over him and I loved him for it. Come to think of it I loved him for lot of things suddenly and I think that list outnumbered the things I hated him for. Surprising, huh? I could tell it pained him to ignore the temptation to touch me and I loved that he retained so much control even while I drove him into frenzy of passion that would explode sooner or later. Problem was I hated that he had too much control! What did a girl have to do to make a control freak half-demon lose it?

In my frenzied caresses of my bare chest to his, my hips lightly grazed his engorged member and he bucked against me.

"Sango", he cried shredding through his restraints and the remnants of his control, before he pulled me to him for a fiery kiss that lit my very being on fire.

Well I found what could throw off his control, but that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered right now was him; his body an insufferable, solid mass of unbearable heat and passion below, his mouth against mine, his warm tongue exploring my mouth, and his hands stroking my hips incessantly. I knew what was coming next and I was as prepared as I was going to be, but part of me still trembled with fear underneath all that boiling passion. All the sexual tension we created together finally crashed down upon us and we rode it like a wave, relieving the ache we both suppressed for so long, his ache being locked away for much longer than mine.

I would not deny our bodies this so I gave into his heated caresses and his mouth upon mine like a heated press of flame. When he finally pulled away for a breath of air, my chest heaved wildly as I tried to get in enough air. My lips ached for the feel of his though and I tried to pull him back to me but he caught my hands and placed them on his shoulders. He then rolled us over so that he was looming above me again. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of his body hovering over mine and he ran a pad of his thumb across my swollen bottom lip. I gasped lightly and I think he smiled at me, just a slight twitch of those sensuous lips.

I think it was a mere trick light but he did it again and this time I was sure my eyes weren't deceiving me; Naraku did smile at me! Boy, he was just full of surprises today!

He moved away from me for a brief moment to remove his pants and then he was there above me again fully naked now. So after all we had done, once again fear consumed me and I knew Naraku had picked up on it right away.

"N-Naraku…" I said quietly.

"I know Sango. I promise that this will be painless. Do you trust me?"

Surprisingly with little thought on my part I said, "Yes."

"Then all you have to do is focus on me and everything will be fine", he said with a light caress against my face.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and when I opened my eyes, Naraku was there, looming over me and staring at my face intently.

"Are you ready", he asked.

"Yeah", I said trying to quell my pessimism and just trust Naraku to take care of me. A part of me long ago would have deemed placing trust in one's enemy as being foolish, but right now it felt so completely right and when things felt right I usually went with my instincts.

Naraku kissed me lightly on the forehead and locked gazes with me. "Now Sango I have to stretch you and probably prep you again, but once that is done I'll enter you."

I simply nodded and he brought his left hand down to my slick folds and slid two fingers inside me with ease. He worked his fingers inside me until I climaxed and pulled his fingers out glistening with my juices. I picked my head up just enough to watch him spread my entrance a bit before he sucked his fingers clean. He was then positioned above me again his gaze intent upon my dazed expression.

"Are you all right", he asked still staring down at me.

Oh sure I'm great! I just had another mind-blowing orgasm, lost some brain cells because of it, and my legs feel like ramen noodles. What did he expect? Out loud I said weakly, "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Okay…it's time…" he said. He didn't need to elaborate, because I knew exactly what he meant. Though there was still a bit of nagging fear eating away inside me, I gave all of my trust over to Naraku as he promptly entered me. I winced slightly and he caught my gaze with his. "Focus on me", he said.

"I-I'll try…" I said thinking past the sharp twist of pain threatening to overwhelm my senses.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing only on the presence of Naraku above me, of him pressing inside me and nothing else. I felt him slide deeper into me and I felt no pain, all that mattered right now was the man above me. He continued to slide deeper into me and still I felt no sharp wrench of pain that would milk a full-blown cry of unbearable pain from me. He at last came to a standstill and I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"Remember to focus on me", he said and I nodded faintly gripping his forearms and blanching lightly.

Before I knew what was going on his lips were upon mine and a flaming heat engulfed me and dulled my senses to the pain as he drove himself into me those last few inches. Even when he pulled away I felt nothing, only the sense that I had been filled up completely. I looked up at him and found beads of sweat dotting his forehead as if he had been through some strenuous exercise. I knew though what had truly had him perspiring was the fear that he may violate my trust and actually hurt me. The concern in his eyes made my heart ache and I reached up and caressed his face.

"You didn't hurt me. I'm all right", I said.

He looked down at me with a tenderness that hit me deep and he leaned down and kissed me. I was vaguely aware of his shallow movements inside me. I had to pull my mouth away though because I couldn't suppress the moans he was milking from me.

"Naraku…N-Naraku…" I mewled breathlessly.

He smiled at me again for the third time and I was starting to get used to that slight curve of his lips. Part of me wanted to wake up to that smile and at first that thought frightened me, but I realized I would really like to wake up to that smile of his every morning for the rest of my life. Scary, but true.

We climaxed together in each other's arms, with cries of each other's names. Naraku collapsed beside me and I rolled over so that I was face to face with him. He brought an arm about my waist and brought me closer to his body and I didn't fight him. He kissed me on the forehead and I rested my head against his shoulder and fell fast asleep, more content than I had been in years.

And so that's how it all started and that's how it has been ever since. The others have yet to know and it does nag me with guilt sometimes. But being with Naraku makes me happy and that's something I know the others wouldn't understand. I'm starting to care and care less about what the others will think when they one day incidentally catch me kissing Naraku because, deep down I love him just a little and I think somewhere behind all that evil that supposedly consumes him, is a heart that might just love me a little bit too.

A/N: Well I hope you liked that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now that I've written this chapter I don't want to stop so there will be an upcoming chapter in the near future so keep checking in! Thanks for reading!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_

* * *

**And Just Because I'm Feeling So Generous…**

**Here's a Sneak Peak!!!!**

I woke up sweating as the remnants of my erotic dream starring Naraku faded away leaving me feeling empty and cold. I missed him the past few days, because he hadn't come to meet me in our usual spot in the forest. And since he had been gone I had been moody and depressed most of the time. I barely mustered up enough energy to beat the snot out of that hentai monk who kept groping me every time I was close to him. I decided a little dip in the stream would do me good so I left our campsite and entered the darkness of the forest.

After a nice dip in the stream I dried off and headed in the direction of the campsite. I didn't make it far, because Naraku the man that had me sick with worry and depression appeared before me. I at first wanted to run to him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but I remembered he had been MIA for a few days without telling me why. I approached him calmly and looked up at him and smiled.

"Where the…" I started to say before he brought his lips to mine and all thought was lost to me.

When he pulled back I was still in a daze, my mind all-abuzz with the pleasure one kiss from him could do to me. I barely reacted when he pressed me deeper into the shadows with my back against a tree. He pressed his body dangerously close to mine and suddenly all brain function for me ceased.

"I've missed you Sango..." he whispered against the shell of my ear.

"Huh…oh…I've missed you too", I said lamely. At least I wasn't drooling. I hadn't lost _all_ voluntary control after all. "Where have you been", I asked reaching up and playing idly with a stray lock of his hair.

"That doesn't matter", he said bringing my hand that was currently tangled in his ebony tresses, back down to my side. "I came here to ask you something…"

"What…is that all you came for", I asked pressing the flats of my palms against his chest.

I was distracting him, trying to make him lose control so he could relieve the ache that had been building within me for the past few days he had been gone.

He gently pried my hands from his chest, but held them in his own, staring into my eyes. He was serious; something was definitely up.

I tried to use the few brain cells I had left, that hadn't been fried by his hot kiss, to focus on what he had to say. He looked down briefly and then looked back up at me before he said, "I want you stay at my castle."

"All right. It's not like I haven't spent the night at your castle before. So, for how long?"

"Forever…"

I turned as white as a ghost as his answer dawned on me. We had yet to have a complication with our relationship aside from the obvious—my friends not knowing about it. The more cynical part of me had always known he would drop a bomb one day that would screw up what we had, but the more optimistic part of me didn't want to believe it, so I pushed such thoughts away. And now it decides to resurface and bite me in the butt.

Damn, I had some pretty screwed up relationships…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! Here's another chapter (with a lemon of course)!

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the company that owns Inuyasha, but I _wanna_, I _wanna_, I _wanna_!

Too Good to Say No:

* * *

Chapter 3:

Over a course of countless weeks, Naraku and I met everywhere we could and the union was always as fresh and new as the last and by union I'm not just talking about our meetings. Each time we met he would ravish my body like there was no tomorrow with a fever that matched the very first time he explored my body. And as he learned more and more things about my sweet spots and what could turn me into a pool of endless desire—while still revisiting the ones he was familiar with—I learned a few things about his body as well. Though I was always free to touch Naraku as I pleased, my mind was always fried by the time Naraku went through his whole routine exploration of my body, to get me hot and ready for him. Come to think of it I had never really explored his body as intimately as he had explored mine.

He practically knew my body better than I did. Pretty sad, huh? Well I was suddenly filled with a compelling urge to explore his body thoroughly and find all of his sweet spots. I wanted to work my hands along his body to the point where he couldn't think of anything but the feel of my hands. I wanted to dominate him for a while, play with him and see how hard I could push his buttons and bend the barrier of his control before he broke and finally took me.

Unlike when he had taken me when I was still an inexperienced virgin where I had little control over myself because I was consumed by my desire, I wanted to be in control and take charge, forcing Naraku to be consumed by his lust, his desire. Just the thought of having Naraku bound beneath me, writhing in ecstasy from my touch sent shivers up my spine. I could feel myself growing wet with the anticipation of meeting Naraku again. I wanted him _so_ bad. I felt dizzy, and it wasn't from the heat of the sun, beating upon my back like a fiery fist; my desire to be held by Naraku was overwhelming. I wanted him to peel my clothes off layer by layer…wait…scratch that.

I would rather have him tear my clothes from my body and ravish me until I couldn't stand, let alone think intelligently. Yeah that sounded like the ideal sexual fantasy, though in this case, Naraku could very well make it a reality. Kami, how did I ever live without him there to ease the fire of my desire? It's a wonder I didn't take to fingering myself around bath time. But then again who needs masturbation, when one had the best sex partner in the world.

Oh Kami, I was turning into a nymphomaniac! All thanks to Naraku, but did I regret my sudden hunger for sex with him? Nah, not in the least bit, in fact I was more comfortable with it than I cared to admit. I was walking alongside Kagome fully aware of her talking to me, but I couldn't focus on what she was saying for the life of me. It was like someone yelling into the whipping winds of a violent torrential storm; you simply waste your breath with words that carry no meaning over the crash of the storm. My mind was like a storm, thoughts of meeting with Naraku plaguing my mind, so that the erotic scenes playing inside my head drowned Kagome's words out.

"…So if we keep collecting Jewel shards, Naraku is bound to appear", I heard her finally say.

"Oh…um…yeah. Uh-huh. I think I'm gonna…um…go cool off in the forest and get some water", I mumbled.

"O-okay. I'll tell the others. Do you want me to come with you", she asked.

"No…I'll be fine", I said finally acknowledging her with a glance.

I walked ahead then and entered a break in the endless sea of trees that made up the forest that surrounded the path we were on. I felt a little calmer with the shade of the trees hovering over me like my own personal blanket of shadows, but that didn't stop the rush of heat that crept into my face, nor did it relieve the ache of my body. I scrambled underneath the shade of the trees towards the sound of rushing water so that I could at least cool my face off. Once I reached the stream's edge, I plunged my hands into the considerably strong current and splashed my face with the cool water a few times. I pushed away from the water's edge and found a tree to rest under.

The ache was still ever present; throbbing like a live, pulsing, breathing thing and it was nearly unbearable. I held my hands firmly at my sides as the desire to touch myself and put the ache to rest swelled within me. My hands and arms shook visible with effort not to touch myself. Hell, my entire body shook! I wished that Naraku would save me from the ache plaguing my body, but he wouldn't be here to do that until after sunset and that was a long time from now.

It was only noon! How was I going to endure an almost interminable time with the ache of my body riding me hard? I shivered and wrapped my arms tightly around myself trying to focus on other things aside from the ache, but there was nothing else; there was nothing but the ache, the _unbearable_ ache. It was as though the throbbing ache of my body had caused my mind to shut out everything until its demands were met and it was satisfied. I brought my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes for while.

_Hands_…_warm hands touching me_…_cool air was caressing my bare flesh_…_arms holding me tightly_…_a warm body beneath me_…

_Wait a minute_…

I was barely awake when I came to realize someone was holding me and not only that, but my kimono was open exposing my breasts. I could feel the strength of the arms holding me about my abdomen against a firmly muscled torso. Panic had not stricken my sleep-numbed mind and all cognitive thoughts were fogged over with drowsiness. When I felt the touch of gentle hands against my breasts, my eyes went wide. Though I couldn't muster a scream, I managed to turn in the person's arms to see who had such an intimate hold on me.

To my relief, it was only Naraku and I sighed. It quickly transitioned into a moan of pleasure as Naraku encircled my nipples with his fingers. I arched against his hands, spilling my breasts into his capable appendages willingly.

"W-what…are you d-doing here", I asked breathlessly.

"It's after sunset", he said simply, cupping my breasts as though it were the most natural thing in the world to do.

A quick glance around supported his claim and I locked gazes with him as I asked, "When did you get here?"

"About two hours ago", he said.

"I was out longer than two hours for sure. It only felt like an hour to me…What were you doing the whole time I was asleep?"

"Watching you sleep. As I stroked your face, your neck, your arms, I could sense your arousal. The scent was so intoxicating and I wanted to see how you would respond, even in your sleep. I have to say you responded rather well."

I blushed and turned in his arms, breaking eye contact with him. _Kami_…_no wonder why I felt so heated and restless while I slept_. I felt his arms tighten unconsciously around me and I turned in his arms suddenly, a thought suddenly coming to mind.

"What about my friends?"

"What about them", he said, pinching my nipples.

"You…" I hissed, "know what I mean! I've been gone for over two hours, they have to be looking for me, right now as we speak!" I stiffened in his arms and moved to stand up and straighten my clothes, but Naraku held me to him firmly.

"Relax. Your friends are not looking for you. They're a little…occupied…"

"What have you done", I asked my anger flaring.

"Nothing…I simply created a diversion for them. And as far as they know, you're in the midst of fighting an ambush as well."

"You won't hurt them will you", I asked, true concern making my voice waver slightly.

"Of course not…" He eased me closer to his body, so that our lips were only a sigh away.

He finally closed the distance between our lips and kissed me gently. I melted against him, my breasts easing against his clothed chest. My hands found his shoulders, kneading the muscles there and he groaned. That one response brought the thoughts of exploring Naraku's body back to me in a torrential rush. I pulled back and I slipped the sides of his haori off his shoulders plastering my hands to his chest firmly. He watched me, completely inert as my hands explored the dips and valleys of his chest.

"So smooth…so warm…" I said, suddenly fascinated by the feel of Naraku's skin.

I brought my lips to the hollow of his throat, my tongue darting out briefly, tasting him tentatively. To my surprise Naraku sighed, and I leaned in, pressing my mouth against his throat warmly. "How much time do we have", I asked, breathlessly.

"As much time as you want…"

"Then", I said, "let's go somewhere…more appropriate." I tasted him again with my tongue and he sighed for me once more.

He captured my lips with his and I felt that rush of wind that I always felt when he transported us to a new a location. He held me in his arms, kissing my lips, with his arms wound tightly around my lower back and my legs wound just as tightly around his waist. If it hadn't been for the fact that my kimono wasn't currently bunched up around my hips, holding this position would've been impossible. He gripped my bare thighs tightly as he assaulted my lips with his feverishly. When he finally pulled away from our kiss, I was breathless.

Naraku stroked the insides of my thighs, before one of his clever hands found my entrance and he swiftly slipped two of his skillful fingers inside me. I sighed, and I brought him closer to me with my arms about his shoulders.

"Ah…Naraku…"

He kissed my throat lightly, starting to slowly and shallowly thrust into me with his two fingers. I shook in his arms as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me. There was nothing but the feel of his fingers slowly entering me, in and out, in and out and this delicious rhythm brought me to a trembling, gushing orgasm in his arms. Naraku slowly withdrew his fingers from my entrance, sending delicious waves of pleasure up my spine. He brought his drenched fingers to that sensuous mouth of his and licked them clean before me while I watched, like he'd done so many times before. I simply had to have him now, before all thoughts fled my mind and he took me. I locked gazes with him with my body still wrapped around his in an intimate embrace that nearly exceeded our lovemaking.

"I want to explore this…" I ran my hands across the exposed expanse of his chest. "I want to explore your body. I want to know yours as well as you know mine."

I kissed the base of his throat again and he elicited another sigh like before. The sound rumbled from deep within his chest, and it was almost labored as though he had been holding his breath for a long time. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, brushing the pulsing of his jugular vein with my lips. He was so unbelievable warm there and I could feel the rushing of his blood underneath the surface of his skin. I chanced a brief flick of my tongue against that warm skin.

Naraku groaned and the sound trembled through me, making me shiver. In the midst of all this, Naraku had moved us so that we now stood inside his bedroom. He put me back onto my feet beside his bed and the moment he put his hands onto my shoulders, I knew he intended to push me backwards onto the bed. I reversed the motion and he was the one that ended up on his back on the bed. Demon slaying wasn't the only thing I was taught in my early youth.

I then crawled languidly on top of him, straddling his hips so that my knees were on either side of him. He looked startled for a moment as if I had done something truly fascinating, but it truly wasn't. In all honesty he could have stopped me at anytime, but he was too distracted and just hadn't expected it. I supported my weight with the flats of my palms braced against his bare chest and stared down at him.

"That's more like it…" I whispered.

My hands brushed aside his haori so that there was no barrier between my hands and his bare skin; I wanted to feel everything and I wanted him to feel everything too. My caresses were tentative, almost hesitant and I didn't know why. I guess it was perhaps the fear that I would touch Naraku the wrong way and anger him. That was more than likely the reason why my hands started to shake and I paused in my exploration of the broad expanse of his chest. He brought his hands up from his sides and clasped my trembling ones in his.

"Why'd you stop", he asked staring up at me intently.

When I didn't answer he brushed my hands against his soft lips, kissing the insides of each of my palms. I sighed and nearly melted against him as thrills of pleasure went up my spine. He pulled me down by my hands so that I was leaning over him with only a few inches separating our bodies, our lips.

"Do what you will…have me if you wish", he murmured.

His lips were too close, too tempting not to kiss, so I closed that scant distance between us, pressing my lips firmly to his. He released my hands so I could maintain my balance while I kissed him deeply and felt them slip behind me, cupping my lower back tenderly. I pulled away from the kiss, eyes screwed shut as though I were savoring his taste, before I opened them and stared down into his eyes. His eyes reflected the same eager excitement that was shining in my eyes then and the sight gave me the boost of confidence I needed. I could do this now for sure, without a doubt.

My hands were steadier now, more sure of themselves as I brushed the palms of my hands across his bare chest. Each gentle caress of my hand made him shiver and sigh and his responses only fed my eagerness to explore every inch of him.

"Sango…" he hissed, shuddering when my lips met the base of his throat, warmly.

I could feel his hands sliding lower, so that they were cupping my buttox, before he hands dipped lower and found their clever way down in between my thighs. All he was doing was massaging the smooth expanse of the insides of my thighs, but it was enough for him to distract me and I had to pull back.

"If you don't stop doing that, I'll have to tie you up."

I wasn't serious, but the look on his face said he didn't care if I tied him up as long as I continued what I started and I would, just not with those wonderful hands of his stroking so near to my aching core. I leaned down and bit his collarbone and he groaned for me, his fingers digging into the bare flesh of my thighs. My breath hissed out against his skin as the pain of his grip made me shudder.

"Naraku…let me go…I-I can't focus with you touching me…"

He shifted so that he could look down at me and said, "Is that so…"

I nodded and licked the imprint of my teeth in his skin and his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed against the bed. I climbed back over him so that I was looming over him on all fours. My breasts hung freely and my hair was a mess, but I didn't care. All that mattered was the half demon below me and what I could do to him. I sat gently on him, shifting my weight until I was comfortable before I pressed my upper body against his and began my assault. I licked the base of his throat first, then traced a path with lingering kisses on his body before my tongue followed. I listened to each of his responses—ranging from sighs to rumbling groans—and I found each and every one of his sweet spots. There was his collarbone, the crook of his neck, the bend of his elbow, then his nipples and his navel. I hadn't gone any lower than his waist though. It was one thing for him to be naked before me; that I could handle. What I couldn't handle was peeling his clothes from his body with my own hands. I could feel him bulging, underneath me, the pounding of his blood, and the merciless ache there. I wanted to relieve his ache, but I didn't know how. I looked up at him and watched his chest heave from my teasing foreplay. He enjoyed it—I could tell—but I wanted him to enjoy himself more. I wanted to be the one to drive him mad with lust. I brought my hand down to the bulging front of his pants and began to stroke him through the straining fabric of his pants. His eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly, dumping me none to gently in his lap and right over his throbbing erection.

"S-Sango…" he rasped.

I slid my hand down between our bodies and found him again, stroking purposely to draw a reaction from him. He hissed lightly and I watched as he breathed in and out, open-mouthed before me.

"I want to feel you", I said staring directly at his face.

He opened his eyes with such languor, it looked as though he had been asleep only recently. I leaned in and licked his collarbone and he sighed. "Oh Kami Sango…stroke me…please stroke me!"

"Okay", I whispered against his skin. My hands shook lightly as I peeled away the last bit of clothing that covered him, but once he was naked before me I felt a bit more comfortable. My hand went out and grasped the thick length of him and he was so warm, so soft, and yet hard at the same time. I ran a hand delicately up and down the length of him and he shuddered faintly.

"Oh Kami S-Sango! Stroke me…stroke me harder!"

I was hesitant at first but I started up a rhythm applying more pressure and he cried out. He started to move with me and together we brought him to a powerful climax. His hot seed sprayed upward coating my hand, but I didn't mind. He leaned in and kissed me deeply, with no restraint and I responded with my own aggressiveness. When he pulled away his chest was heaving slightly from exertion and the high of his orgasm. He pulled me down with him so that I was laying on top of him, staring deeply into his dark eyes. He stroked my back gently soothing me and melting me into a spineless mass of pure lust.

"Sango…I want you to straddle my face…"

I was confused on what he was planning to do to me in that position and before I could open my mouth to protest or ask why, he put a finger to my lips. "Please", he said and that one word bent me to his will. I crawled over him carefully and settled my legs on either side of his head so that I was straddling his face, leaving my womanhood exposed and vulnerable to whatever he planned to do. Before I could have a chance to voice my confusion, he entered me languidly with his tongue. I screamed his name and threw my hand backward in ecstasy.

He continued to stroke me tenderly with his tongue finding my clit and tapping against it lightly before he pressed his tongue inside me, thrusting in and out. It felt _so_ good! Never had Naraku done this to me; never had he probed me so deep with his tongue and the feeling of it warmly exploring me from the inside made me shudder. I began to move with him, feeling my climax close at hand. He stopped though, withdrawing his tongue from me gently.

"Don't stop…don't you dare stop", I cried from above him.

"I'm not stopping. You taste too good for me to stop tasting you all together. I want you to taste me Sango…I want you to suck me…"

I nodded leaning my mouth towards his engorged member, not really knowing what I was doing. I flicked my tongue against the head of his member and he shuddered slightly underneath me, before he gripped my inner thighs and spread them farther apart.

"Yes…that's it Sango. Lick me…lick the head nice and slow…"

I did it again and this time he groaned my name. I decided to become a little bolder and took the entire head of his member into my mouth and sucked it lightly.

"Oh Kami…oh yes Sango…suck it harder!"

I did and he screamed my name this time. He bucked his hips upwards, ramming his member inside my mouth repeatedly. He was going too fast though, and his movements jarred me making my teeth graze his member roughly. I jumped and pulled away when he hissed and he sounded as though he were in pain.

I wiped my mouth before I said, "Are you all right, Naraku? Did I hurt you?" I turned my head awkwardly to look over my shoulder and found him sprawled on the bed with his eyes screwed shut. I managed to turn around so that I was straddling his hips again. I watched him afraid to say more, and waiting for him to become angry with me and cast me out of his bed. But his angry voice never came, instead he sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"You didn't hurt me Sango…it felt good. Oh Kami it felt so damn good!"

"Really?'

"Yes…" he hissed. "For me pain is and aphrodisiac."

"Oh", I said blushing fiercely.

He gripped my chin gently and brought my lips to his tenderly. All my embarrassment

faded away and all my focus went into to kissing Naraku. The kiss melted me into putty and I suddenly couldn't think clearly. The ache of my body was riding me hard like before and I knew I needed to have release soon, or I'd explode. I pulled away from his kiss and locked gazes with him, letting him see the raw need in my eyes. I wasn't surprised when he got what I wanted right away and the next thing I knew, he was above and I was flat on my back below him.

"Sango…" he said caressing my face gently before he entered me deeply in one thrust.

There was no struggle for him to fit inside me because I was drenched in my own juices. My juices made Naraku's slow glide in and out of me all the more smoother and more enjoyable for me. There was no pain and that's was what I liked, but Naraku preferred pain during sex and so I gave him some. I raked his nails along his back, drawing blood in long runny lines, before I stroked his back to soothe the pain, smearing his back with blood. He trembled against me and started to thrust into me faster and faster until I lost focus on everything in the world but him before me, thrusting his powerful body into me.

"Oh Kami…Naraku I'm almost there!"

As if in response to my statement, he thrust into me deeper, hitting me in just the right spot. I screamed his name, clutching at is arms as my climax swelled and crashed upon me. I shuddered and the clenching shock of it made Naraku cum inside me. The feeling shoved me into another blissful climax that left my view of the world around me half-eaten by white light. When I finally resurfaced in reality, Naraku had collapsed beside me, breathing heavily, still buried deep inside me.

Both of us appeared reluctant to move and so we stayed like that; connected and near. When at last Naraku found the strength to move he pulled out of me slowly, inch by inch, with my inner walls clenching around him on the way out. When he was at last free from womanhood, he groaned and collapsed beside me. I rolled onto my side, snuggling closer to him before I kissed his forehead.

I was content to just lay beside him, but he rolled onto his side, and brushed his lips against my temple and said, "You should get cleaned up."

And just like that the moment was ruined and I realized I had to get back to my friends. I frowned and nodded, but I was clearly not happy. I rolled out of his bed and walked calmly to his washroom, without giving him any eye contact. I slid the door shut and leaned against it, and it was then that I realized that I was crying. I hated to cry, I really did, but lately all my tears had been for Naraku.

I didn't want it to be like this anymore I wanted to be with him forever, but there was that little rule that said you weren't supposed to fall for the enemy, let alone surrender to them but I already had. I had surrendered my heart to him and I loved him I knew that now, but I couldn't tell him that, not if I wished to keep my heart intact. I brushed away my tears roughly and decided to get cleaned up so I could get back to my friends. I boiled water for my bath and when the water was a suitable temperature I immersed myself in the liquid heat until my skin was numb to it and all my muscles relaxed. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Naraku was there in the water with me, holding me.

"What are you dong here", I asked, not looking him in the eyes because I was afraid of what emotions my eyes would show.

"I smelled your tears", he said simply.

"And", I whispered, not really able to say much else.

"And so I came to investigate, to find out what was causing you to cry after such glorious moments of flaming passion between us."

"You wouldn't want to know the reason; I just know you won't like the answer, so please don't ask", I said as tears filled my eyes again and I tried to fight to keep them in check.

I failed miserably when Naraku turned me in his arms and pulled me into the circle of his arms, holding me to him gently. "Why are you crying" he asked tenderly against my damp hair.

I knew I couldn't hold out much longer, so I allowed my tears to flow freely as I sobbed silently against his shoulder. He stroked my hair gently, waiting patiently for me to answer his question. When I finally found my voice it was shaky, but I managed to ease the shakiness until it was smooth and flat as though I had not been crying. I wasn't going tell him the true reason why I was crying, but I would tell a bit of partial truth.

"I don't want to leave your side just yet", I said against his bare shoulder.

"That's not the real reason why you were crying is it", he said.

"No it isn't, but that's all your getting right now."

He nodded and seemed to accept my answer, before he kissed my forehead lightly and found my lips with his. When he pulled away I was breathless. I found his gaze and saw the lust there and the sensual thoughts that were dancing in his eyes. The glint in his eyes very plainly said _I'm having dirty thoughts about you and me together_. I didn't like that look at all and put the flats of my palms against his broad chest to keep a bit of distance between us.

"Oh no you don't. We are _so_ not making love right now. Have you forgotten that I still have to get cleaned up and back to my friends?"

"No", he said leaning in against my hands until they were trapped between our bodies.

"Well then let me finish cleaning up then", I said. My breath caught in my throat when he licked a long, languid, wet line up the side of neck. He pulled back, looking satisfied with my reaction and leaned his lips towards mine and I managed to get one of my hands out from between our bodies and press my fingers to his lips.

"I need to get cleaned up Naraku" I cried and he licked my fingers making me shudder. How I wanted to give myself over to him in that moment; how I wanted to lick away the droplets of water that had beaded on his skin. I couldn't though—at least not now—so I pushed him away and pointed at the door.

"Out" is what I said, and he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before he waded out of the water exposing his body glistening and wet before me.

My mouth went dry as I watched his sexy backside head towards the door and out into his bedroom. I desperately wanted to call him back to me, or leave the washroom with nothing on, wet and ready for him, so that we could make love over and over again. I shook my head, dispelling the mental images and focused on cleansing my body. It was harder to do than I thought, but I managed and when I came out of the washroom, Naraku was nowhere to be found. When I approached the bed I found a clean crisp new kimono to replace my soiled one and couldn't help but smile.

He left to give me privacy and gave me a new kimono. What more could a girl ask for? I carefully put the decorative kimono on and combed my fingers through my tousled hair and admired my reflection in the nearby mirror. I loved the kimono; it was much better then my old one for sure. It was a deep, dark purple decorated in white little flowers and had a white skirt wrapped around my lower half, leaving only a fringe of the rest of it to be seen. I twirled around in front of the mirror one last time and sat on the bed to wait for Naraku. As if he had known when I finished, Naraku came striding into the room in fresh new clothes looking absolutely delectable. He was dressed in a deep purple haori and black pants, which would seem rather simple to anyone else, but to me it was gorgeous. Just the sight of him made me all hot and fluttery inside. He scented the air for a moment and locked gazes with me, a knowing smile playing across my lips. He knew what he was doing to me and he loved it. He approached slowly and when he stood before me he took in a deep breath of air.

"Sango…oh Sango. I can smell your arousal. It's driving me crazy! What I wouldn't give to have you now", he said.

"Then you know I want the same thing. Unfortunately we'll have to save our fantasies for next the time we meet."

"Yeah…" he said.

He leaned in closer to me and I met his lips with my own, throwing my arms around him in desperate need. I felt the rush of wind around us, but I didn't dare look to see if we were back in the forest again. I wasn't ready to let to, at least not yet. Naraku kissed me feverishly for a bit longer and pulled away slightly. I held him to me though and he had to struggle just a bit to get free of my embrace. He kissed my forehead and then my cheeks where my tears started to fall. _Damn_.

"Until next time", he said brushing my tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Yeah", I whispered, dropping my gaze.

He lifted my chin gently, one last time and then he was gone in a breath-stealing gust of wind. I fell to my knees in tears.

I woke up sweating as the remnants of my erotic dream starring Naraku faded away leaving me feeling empty and cold. I missed him the past few days, because he hadn't come to meet me in our usual spot in the forest. And since he had been gone I had been moody and depressed most of the time. I barely mustered up enough energy to beat the snot out of that hentai monk who kept groping me every time I was close to him. I decided a little dip in the stream would do me good so I left our campsite and entered the darkness of the forest.

After a nice dip in the stream I dried off and headed in the direction of the campsite. I didn't make it far, because Naraku the man that had me sick with worry and depression appeared before me. I at first wanted to run to him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but I remembered he had been MIA for a few days without telling me why. I approached him calmly and looked up at him and smiled.

"Where the…" I started to say before he brought his lips to mine and all thought was lost to me.

When he pulled back I was still in a daze; my mind was all abuzz with the pleasure one kiss from him could do to me. I barely reacted when he pressed me deeper into the shadows with my back against a tree. He pressed his body dangerously close to mine and all brain function for me ceased at that point.

"I've missed you Sango..." he whispered against the shell of my ear.

"Huh…oh…I've missed you too", I said lamely. At least I wasn't drooling. I hadn't lost _all_ voluntary control after all. "Where have you been", I asked reaching up and playing idly with a stray lock of his hair.

"That doesn't matter", he said bringing my hand that was currently tangled in his ebony tresses, back down to my side. "I came here to ask you something…"

"What…is that all you came for", I asked pressing the flats of my palms against his chest.

I was distracting him, trying to make him lose control so he could relieve the ache that had been building within me for the past few days he had been gone.

He gently pried my hands from his chest, but held them in his own, staring into my eyes. He was serious; something was definitely up.

I tried to use the few brain cells I had left, that hadn't been fried by his hot kiss, to focus on what he had to say. He looked down briefly and then looked back up at me before he said, "I want you stay at my castle."

"All right. It's not like I haven't spent the night at your castle before. So, for how long?"

"Forever…"

I turned as white as a ghost as his answer dawned on me. We had yet to have a complication with our relationship aside from the obvious—my friends not knowing about it. The more cynical part of me had always known he would drop a bomb one day that would screw up what we had, but the more optimistic part of me didn't want to believe it, so I pushed such thoughts away. And now it decides to resurface and bite me in the butt.

Damn, I had some pretty screwed up relationships…

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with Naraku leaning over me. I must have fainted and when I sat up the world spun and the blood rushed to my head, roaring loudly in my ears. Naraku caught me before I toppled over and held me close in his arms.

I rubbed my temples in soothing circles before I asked, "Now what were you saying earlier?"

"I want you to stay at my castle permanently", he said quietly.

My eyes widened and I shook my head and asked, "Why the sudden urgency? Things were working out just fine before. There's no need for me to be with you on a permanent basis."

I managed to keep my voice even, so that it didn't belie exactly how I felt about the situation. It had been my wish for a while to be with Naraku forever and it still was, but it was just too soon. I couldn't just up and drop my life and go to live with Naraku like I wanted. It just wasn't that simple. The biggest thing would be telling my friends the truth. How would they take the news? Not well, obviously. I sighed and sagged against him. This was too much right now; I just couldn't deal with this right now.

"I-I can't Naraku. It's too soon…I…"

He stopped me with a finger on my lips and my lips trembled against it. He allowed his finger to fall away from my lips and said, "I know it is what you desire Sango and I took those few days to prepare for your stay with me at the castle. I realize now that this is the reason why you were crying."

In truth that wasn't quite it. That wasn't all that I desired from him. I wanted him to love me as much I loved him, but I didn't say that out loud; I just nodded. I frowned and he lifted my chin gently so that I was gazing into those warm eyes of his.

"Please stay with me at the castle Sango", he said.

My gaze shot downward and I whispered, "I-I can't…"

I saw his eyes fill with an emotion I had never seen in him before—sorrow—and I was the cause of it. I would've given anything wipe away that emotion at that moment which was why I agreed to stay with him.

"But only for a week", I said as an afterthought.

He nodded clearly pleased with my decision and I mirrored the smile playing upon my lips. Then suddenly I thought of something.

"How are we going to explain my disappearance", I asked, becoming anxious again.

He laughed a deep throaty laugh that sent shivers down my spine. "Don't worry about it…I've got it all planned out", he said.

And with that he captured my lips with his and whisked me away to his castle for another night wonderful lovemaking.

* * *

A/N: So I hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter will consist of Naraku's plan and Sango's stay at his castle and what's this, Miroku is starting to suspect something! Dun, dun, dun! Well until next time! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All right so here's another chapter! Now the plot begins to thicken! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Remember I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you. Let's all wallow in our non-ownership status…whee! This is so sad…

Too Good to Say No

Chapter 4:

I knew the instant we arrived at his castle. The gusts of wind and power that erupted into a maelstrom about us when he brought me into the circle of his arms and kissed had subsided. And still he continued ravish my mouth with an unbridled fervor that shook my frame with need. He was trying to make me forget about my friends, and the plan he refused to share with me that would explain my sudden disappearance. He held me close as if he would meld our bodies together—my lush curves to the firm contours of his body. When at last he pulled away, I was in a dazed stupor of lust and need; his lips curved into a pleased smile.

He went to reach for me again, but I sobered up and pressed the flats of my palms against his chest, shoving him away. I went over to his bed and sat heavily on the edge, spine bowed and eyes finding a sudden interest in the floor.

A thick curtain of my own hair shielded me when I said, "I want to know the excuse you've come up with to explain my sudden disappearance. I want to know your plans."

I looked up letting the fiery intensity of my ire show clear in my deep brown eyes. He said nothing as he approached me and sat beside me on his bed. When he reached for me for the third time that night, I failed in repelling his touch. He swept me into an embrace in between his legs, my back melded firmly to his front. He brushed my hair aside gently, and placed a chaste kiss against the side of my neck, bringing back exhilarating memories of when he first took me. I sighed lightly, and unconsciously snuggled in closer to his body; there was just no denying his touch or the comfort of his body so close to mine.

"Sango," he whispered heatedly against my neck. "You're so tense. You need to relax and I can show you how . . ." The last was said with a husky growl that sent a thrilling tingle down my spine.

Before I could protest, his hands were kneading the muscles in my shoulders in a slow rolling motion, melting away the tension in my neck and back that I hadn't known was there. I let his name stumble from my lips on a long exhalation, and rested my head against his shoulder, letting him ease the stress he had caused me. He brushed his lips against the rim of my ear, and traced a path downward to the delicate line where my neck met my shoulder. His fangs grazed there, and I jerked in his arms, an unexpected moan escaping me. I tensed with the suppression of my desire, but then submitted to it, giving myself over to the feel of his deft, warm hands kneading my muscles into the consistency of jelly.

Naraku leaned toward the junction between my neck and shoulder, warm breath tickling me, and pressed those luscious lips to my bare skin once more. I stifled a gasp when his tongue replaced his lips, igniting in me that ache that almost never seemed to leave me in his presence. His hands ducked lower, skimming over the thin fabric of my kimono just above the curve of my breasts. When I did nothing to protest the position of his hands, he tugged at the v-shaped opening, leaving the once protective fabric to hang limply just past my shoulders, and my breasts fully exposed. Pausing for only a brief moment, he brought his hands to cup them gingerly, before he began to massage them much like he did my shoulders, occasionally fingering my tender nipples. My vision swam with desire for him, and it took all my conscious effort not to fling myself at him in want.

I came undone in a sobbing moan of desperation when he turned me in his arms, and took my right nipple into his mouth. My fingers delved into his rich ebony tresses, holding him to my breast tightly as I took in each and every sensation that his clever tongue instilled in me. Before long I was panting his name and begging for him to give me the release that only he could coax from me. He pulled away upon hearing this, and lifted me into his arms, carrying me to the open washroom door. After setting me down on my feet for a brief moment, he shut the door, and brought my lips to his in a breath-stealing rush that weakened my knees. His hands made quick work of my clothing, leaving me exposed in the dim light that bathed the bare walls of the expansive room.

I pulled away from his kiss then, working at his clothes until he too stood before me naked and ready. With a gentle shove, Naraku began to back me in the direction of the bath, eyes intent upon my face, taking note of the dark desire that had my eyes hooded, and my body quivering in delightful anticipation of what was to come. He stopped moving me, and turned me so that my back was facing him, his erection digging enticingly into the curve of my lower back. It was enough to send delightful quivers of lustful longing to my center.

Without any outright persuasion on his part, I stepped into the warm waters of the bath that encircled my bare body in an immeasurable heat, soothing my muscles and making my heart thump faster in excitement.

I floated on my back, water glistening brightly on my flushed skin—body exposed to Naraku's open, hungry gaze. He watched me for a while, eyes roaming to every part of my body accentuated by the water flowing about me. Steam rose high in the chamber as he finally stepped into the water, gliding over to me slowly, as though he had all the time in the world to make love to me; this time he did. I eased from the surface of the water, until I was standing on my own two feet in front of him, and pressed him against my wet body with my arms wound tightly about his neck. He groaned at the desired contact, grinding against my body shamelessly. The water danced about our hips, warming us. We wanted each other, there was no doubt about it, and we would have each other on this night.

Bringing his lips down to mine, I slid my tongue into the cavern of his sweet mouth, tasting the unique tang of his tongue in my own mouth. His hands encircled my waist, lovingly before finally resting against the hollow curve of my lower back. I sighed into his mouth deliciously before, easing my fingers through his hair and holding his head firmly in place as I kissed him. He groaned as I massaged the base of his skull, warming him from head to toe with my simple, innocent touch. Each of his groans made my ache for him grow stronger, and I could hardly resist the urge to tackle him down and ride his body in a loving manner that dulled his senses, and made him want more of what I so graciously gave to him.

With the burning need to be filled up overriding all my conscious thoughts, I jumped up and wrapped my legs tightly about his waist, feeling his member brush enticingly against my exposed womanhood. The sudden sensation nearly made me grind down onto him hard, taking him inside me, and enduring the pain of doing so with a cry of both pleasure and pain; it was a thought that brought a flush of embarrassment to my cheeks.

Instead of following through with that thought, I continued kissing him, milking from him those delectable moans that made me quiver in delight. Detaching his lips from mine, Naraku moved us to the other side of the bath, placing me down on the stone edge gently so that my feet were dangling in the warm water that filled it. I released his neck from my grasp, waiting for him to make his next move, and ravish my body thoroughly like always.

His hands found my breasts and began to tease them, coaxing sweet sounds of ecstasy from me as my body arched into each stomach-clenching roll of his clever hands against my sensitive flesh. The fire he instilled in me would not be extinguished, and steadily grew into a roaring flame as he continued his ministrations. I bit my bottom lip, fighting to suppress my moans, but they spilled past my lips, echoing against the walls and filling the chamber with melodic cries that spurred Naraku to continue his lovemaking. I gasped when he took my left nipple into his mouth, suckling the bud until I was breathless with a need to feel his mouth elsewhere in a place that was aching with an urgent need.

With my hands braced against each side of his face, I extracted his mouth from my left breast, and guided his head down to where I needed his mouth most: sealed over my aching, drenched womanhood. Naraku's eyes darkened with a starving man's hunger as his eyes became level with my nether regions drenched in my own juices. I blushed brightly when he directed his gaze upward to my face, meeting my eyes. Never had I seen such a magnitude of intensity purge the pure darkness of his eyes. I swallowed hard as he continued to pierce me with his gaze, as though he might see right through me. I looked away in unexpected embarrassment, but my attention was brought back to the man kneeling between my legs when he placed his warm hands on each of my knees and spread my legs farther apart.

He gave me another probing look that shook me to the core before he asked, "What is it that you want, Sango?"

"I want you," I said without hesitation, and making a bold move on my part, I brought his mouth to my entrance, relishing the sensation of his warm breath so close to my core.

With a flick of his tongue along my folds and then my clit, I was on my back, writhing in ecstatic longing for him to continue his tender assault. I tangled my fingers in his damp tresses, fisting a handful of them as he continued to give me more and more pleasure. My voiced pitched unnaturally high, expressing without words my desire, my longing, and my steady race to boneless completion. I trembled with the need to release, thrusting my hips to meet each dizzying pattern of Naraku's tongue. A few taps, flicks, sucks, and swirls later, and had me crying out my release, body arched, mouth open in a silent scream as I held my breath. My cries burst forth, like an explosion when Naraku reached up to pinch my right nipple, sending a sudden shock of pleasure up my spine before it settled at my core, throbbing as I continued to empty myself into his waiting mouth.

There was a long pause, filled only with our ragged breathing. My body was completely numb, spent with the exertion of reaching my peak, and my mind was slowly drifting back to me, breaking through the fog of pleasure. A few more minutes passed without either of us making a move, which gave me plenty of time to return to my senses, and pick up where I had started when we'd arrived at his castle. The anxiety about Naraku's mystery plan and whether it would work crept back to the forefront of my mind, blocking out any other thoughts that might interfere. I felt Naraku kiss tenderly up from my core to the valley between my breasts, pressing his lips to the undersides, before finding my collarbone. He was at my neck when my breathing started to pick up, and I felt the fog of desire slowly descending. I fought it, even as I felt his hot breath there, and his fingers tangling in the curls that guarded my precious pearl. If he touched me there, I was done for; my resolve to know the truth would shatter, and I'd come succumb to him, greedily lapping up whatever pleasure he could give me.

I shifted my neck out of his reach. I was panting, wanting him more and more with each light circuit his finger ran about my clit, not quite touching it squarely, but applying enough pressure to stimulate it. I place a firm hand to his shoulder when he pursues my neck, his fingers easing down the length of my slit to find my entrance, drenched and throbbing in need. He started his maddening circles again, this time inserting his finger partway after every third circuit. I felt my inner walls clench tight around it, and my body warmed at the thought of a different appendage, circling my entrance before being thrust inside. I chased it away however, focusing on the last shred of resolve I had left when a second finger joined his torturous assault.

_Stay focused, Sango. Remember what you want . . ._

Oh, I knew what I wanted, and it wasn't to push Naraku away; it was a conscious effort on my part, but I was finally able to dredge up the words that would put an end to this precursor of what would've been a bout of fantastic, toe-numbing sex. I placed a hand on his chest, pressing upward, and prying opening a slight gap between our flushed bodies.

"D-don't—don't think I-I've forgotten . . . I s-still want to know . . . your—plans . . ."

My words are expelled between gasps as he continues to tease me down below, stopping only when I mention the latter. He arched a questioning brow at me, and I hardened my gaze to match my resolve, even if my insides had turned to jelly, and my body was throbbing in protest, longing for more than just foreplay.

After a pregnant pause, he said, "As you wish, Sango."

He shifted so that he was no longer on top of me, and I immediately longed for the contact. I wanted to draw him back to me, to continue where we left off, but the moment was ruined. I suddenly felt colder than I had when we had entered. I heard the sloshing of water, and rose to a sitting position, watching him reach the other side of the bath and climb out, body glistening with droplets of water running down his back and thighs. He turned back to me, and I had to forcibly focus my gaze on his face and not the swollen object of his desire. It made my core throb in want, and I had to suppress the urge to call him back to me.

"Finishing bathing, Sango, and meet me in the room when you're done. I'll send a servant in with fresh clothes."

And with that he left, before I could ask him where he was going. After a moment of staring after him with longing, I settled back into the bath water, shivering at the sudden change in temperature from cold to warm. It reminded me of Naraku's mood just now; he went from hot to cold in the blink of an eye, and I hardly knew what to make of it. I thought for a moment that he might be mad at me, but quickly brushed it aside. Why would he be? It wasn't like we hadn't made love before. I continued to wash as I pondered this, wondering what I could've done to make him so unreadable, and decided that we'd have a talk about it later. The servant came in with my clothes just as I was finishing, and I thanked her before climbing out of the bath to dry off, and dress myself in a red loose-fitting kimono with a floral pattern that hit me just above the knees. It was a lot shorter than I was used to, but it suited the purpose of allowing a freer range of movement. I wondered if Naraku kept that thought in mind when selecting it for me. I tied it off with a crimson sash at my waist, shook out my hair, finger-combing it gently, before entering the adjoining room.

Naraku was there already with his back turned to me. He pivoted, his dark gaze assessing me, as I assessed him. He was wearing navy blue hakamas and a matching haori, held open to reveal a tantalizing stretch of throat, and a triangle of bare chest. My mind spun as I thought of my mouth there and his groans of pleasure. A blaze of heat shot down from my chest to my core, and my eyes dropped below his waistline, disappointed to find no remnants of his previous desire. I frowned at first then blushed as I realized what he had to do to get rid of such a _problem_. I thought back to the time I nearly exploded with my desire for him, almost resorting to masturbation to get by.

_Self-stimulation may solve the issue, but it doesn't hold a flame to the real thing. I'm sated, but far from satisfied . . ._

I blinked in surprise as these words whispered across my mind. He gave me a knowing look and a smirk, stirring my already boiling pot of desire. We stood there in charged silence, eyes locked, heartbeats drumming against our sternums, and our minds engaged in a shared fantasy of lovemaking. At last his words shattered the silence.

"Shall we go?"

I nod, mind still hazy with thoughts of us making love chasing one another about my mind. I followed close behind him down several drafty corridors, mind still tainted with less-than virtuous ideas about how to better spend our time. He stopped short, and I bumped into his back, willing my hands to behave themselves as I use his back as leverage to steady myself. He turned to me, gesturing for me to enter the room. Nerves skittered up and down my limbs at his heated—dare I even say, suggestive—stare, as I brushed past him. I half expected him to indulge in a fleeting caress or perhaps whisper against the edges of my mind, but he does neither, and I'm left feeling disappointed and mildly annoyed that I was anticipating this behavior.

The room was dark, and it appears unoccupied until the torches jump to life, filling the room with a moment of blinding illumination. I jumped when I found Kanna there with her mirror, eyes bottomless pits, devoid of life, depicting sorrow and despair. I backed into Naraku's chest, but refrain from turning. I tilted my head to give him a look that said "What are we doing here?"

He easily read the question in my features and said, "You wanted to know my plan, so you must be wholehearted committed to this."

"Committed to what?" I turned to fully face him, speculation tracing the edges of my words.

"We're going to make a demon puppet to pose as you for a week." His hands are on my shoulders, comforting and firm.

"How, exactly? I'm not a demon. I don't possess to the energy to create such a creature."

"That's why we're going to improvise . . ."

The way he said the last sent a shot of anxiety through me. Something told me I wasn't going to like the means of improvisation. Naraku drew me further into the room by my hand, closer to Kanna, who sat there garbed in white, looking like a specter. She watched us with a blank, unmoving stare, holding her mirror at her chest level. It looked ordinary, but I knew the true nature of that vanity object. Though questions were running a fierce circuit in my mind, I kept quiet until we settled down in the middle of the room.

"So how's this work?" I toyed with the hem of my kimono, torn between knowing the answer and dreading its eventual reveal.

"First we start with a host . . ."

He paused, snapping his fingers; the limp, very still body of a female demon appeared before us, dressed in a plain white kimono. Her hair was dark brown, about the length of mine, but her facial features were different, and she was definitely a few inches shorter than me.

My hand flew to my mouth, suppressing a cry of surprise. "Is she dead?"

"No. Her soul is just trapped in Kanna's mirror."

My eyes were immediately drawn to the mirror, looking harmless as ever. I shivered at the thought of an existence trapped there.

"She looks nothing like me. How is this going to work?" I couldn't shift my gaze away from the prone form before me.

"Simple . . . We just need to bind a part of your soul to her body, add your blood and an object you hold dear, and let the magic do the rest."

He made it seem so simple, and yet my stomach churned as an all-out moral battle took place in my mind. Sure I wanted some adequate cover for my absence, but at the same time I didn't approve of using someone else's body for my benefit, especially when I wasn't sure of how this would affect the other party.

Naraku seemed to sense my turmoil, or just merely read my mind, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sango. The effects are not permanent, and so long as Kanna's mirror and the body remain intact, the soul will return to her body without fail."

"And what of my soul? How will this affect me?"

"Only a tiny part of your soul will be drawn into Kanna's mirror to be placed in the demon's body, and it will be bound to the object that you give up. That's why you must make sure the object isn't one that can be easily destroyed. Once the spell is broken, your soul will return to you."

I found his gaze, eyes asking my unvoiced question.

_I would never hurt you, Sango . . ._

I blinked once in understanding and turned back to Kanna and the demon.

"Let's do this." I offered my hand to Naraku, waiting for the inevitable pain of a blade easing my flesh apart to reveal a well of blood, flowing forth eagerly.

"First, I need the object that you want to bind your soul to."

I nodded, feeling at my throat for my mother's necklace: black leather laced with three, white sea shells at its center. I untied it gingerly and pool it in my cupped palms, offering it to Naraku. He took it and placed it on the demon's chest.

"And now the blood," he said, unsheathing a blade from his back.

I held out my palm, putting on a brave face as the torchlight glinted of its shiny surface. The pain was immediate, but quickly ebbed away as the blood ran down my palm and along my arm, running off my elbow to patter to the floor. Naraku clenched my hand in his, bringing it to the demon's body. I winced when he massaged my palm over my mother's necklace; I shut my eyes against the renewal of pain, as he continued to rotate my palm to draw out more blood. I sighed when I felt some cloth draped over my wound, before being tied with a loose knot.

"And now your soul."

I nodded, but there was a heaviness to the gesture. He pointed in the direction of Kanna's mirror, and I stared at my reflection there, trepidation accelerating my heart rate to dangerous levels. A moment later I felt a tug from deep within my core, and then a tiny bit of my soul was airborne—a small orb of pure white light—before it sank into the still form of demon before me. I blinked slowly, suddenly feeling lethargic. I found myself leaning heavily against Naraku's shoulder.

"Now . . . now what happens . . .?"

"We wait. It takes eight hours for the spell to take effect. In the meantime, it's best that you get some rest. Having even just a part of your soul removed drains you."

I nodded weakly, clenching and unclenching my bandaged hand, wondering if the spell will work and, if in the end it would all be worth it.

A/N: So, yeah . . . I've left it at a weird place and have actually changed a bit of direction with this story. Hope you like! And please, reviews are fiercely desired! I want to know what I'm doing right _**and**_what I'm doing wrong. I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


End file.
